The present invention relates to the field of decorative fashion accessories.
As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,126 to Revson, decorative fashion accesories such as pony tail hair holders are known in the art and which include elastic bands coupled to bunched fabric surrounding the pony tail. Other decorative pony tail holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,696 also issued to Revson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,082 issued to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,671 to Thim and U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,171 to Goodman.
It is deemed desirable to provide a pony tail holder to keep ones hair neat and out of the way while simultaneously giving, color, style, fashion and personality to one""s overall appearance. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a pony tail holder which is easy to manufacture and is economical, since a single hair holder can display two different decorative designs. This concept appears to be absent in the prior art which is relatively crowded.
The decorative, reversible fashion accessory, most preferably a pony-tail hair holder, fastener or clasp, has a bunched stretchable sleeve made of a first textile-like material having a first design thereon and a second textile-like material having a second design thereon different from the first design, the first and second materials having first and second elastic member retaining portions at opposite sleeve ends respectively, for containing elasticized threads that cause the sleeve to tend to adhere to the body part, whereby the sleeve acts as a pony tail hair fastener retaining member. The first design is visible when the first material is on the outside of the reversible sleeve, and the second design is visible when the second material is on the outside of the sleeve upon turning the sleeve inside out.